A hearing guy and a deaf woman
by JaniceAnne
Summary: Vincent met a deaf woman. Her name is Catherine. Are they destined to be together? Will Vincent accept her deafness? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Vincent met a deaf woman. Her name is Catherine. Are they destined to be together? Will Vincent accept her deafness? Let's find out!

**Vincent's POV**

I work as a general manager at Safeway grocery store. I manage all the tasks. Very busy I am with my job. I'm walking around every aisles and checking on everything is stocked. I bend down, and sort and straighten items neatly. I heard something that caused me stand up look around and saw the woman berating at the stocker. I walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know what she's blabbing about?" the stocker said.

They looked at her confused and the woman started talking in ASL (American sign language),

"I can't find anything I need" the woman signed angrily.

The woman rolls her eyes, pulls out her pen and note from her purse. I start writing what I told them "I can't find anything I need" then give them the note. They read what she wrote.

"I can take care of it myself and go back to work". Vincent said.

As the stocker walked away and got back to work. They felt something between them. There's something that they can't shake off when their eyes locked and stared. They finally broke off..

"What do you need? as I wrote it down" Vincent asked.

"Some medicines and a nutella" the woman wrote.

I can show you where, so they are walking to the medicines aisle then he points out to the medicines. She scanned the medicines and found them. Then went to the food aisle to find a nutella. She grabbed it.

"Is there anything else you need?" Vincent wrote.

"No, that's all I need and thanks for your help!" the woman wrote.

Then they are walking to the checkout, but before I turn around and stop her. She was startled and puzzled.

"What is your name?" Vincent wrote smiling.

"Catherine Chandler" Catherine wrote smiling.

"Nice meeting to you and my name is Vincent Keller" He wrote.

"Nice meeting to u, too". Catherine wrote.

As Catherine was at the checkout and paid then waved at Vincent smiling and left. I waved back at her smiling. Then I went to my office and had lunch, but I couldn't stop thinking about Catherine, I know I just met her, but I wanted to get to know her but how can I communicate with her? I don't want to waste papers by writing, so I opened the laptop and googled for sign language class. I want to learn sign language so I can talk to her in ASL. I searched for a class to take and signed up.

Catherine went home after the store. I threw my keys on the counter. I put things away then walked over to the couch and laid down. I closed my eyes resting and thinking about Vincent. Thinking about what a handsome guy I met at the store. I think he's cute, but how can I do it? I mean the first thing is communication. Communication is the key! I also wonder how that works if I date a hearing guy. I've never dated any hearing guys. That will be the first time!

Two months later

Vincent took ASL class and I improved and did good. I'm hoping to see her at the store again and want to show her what I have learned. Anyway, I walk to the aisle to see if the items needed to be sorted and straighten neatly and called out to the stocker to fix it. I got hungry, so I walk over to the market cafe. Then Catherine showed up at the store and walk to the market cafe. They got everything they wanted to eat. They bumped into each other. Their foods were dropped on the floor and didn't meet eyes. They bend down and try to clean them up.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Vincent said.

She didn't hear him then I signed "I'm sorry"

Their heads are down as they looked up and eyes locked. They then stood up and smiled. They didn't move at all. Again, they went to get some new food from the market cafe then paid for it. They grabbed a table and sat down and ate together.

Vincent wanted to surprise her by using ASL, but he hesitated nervously. Catherine was about ready to get a pen and a note out of her purse, but he stopped her. She was puzzled.

He is about to sign…..

**Hi, I'm deaf. That's my first fanfiction and I'm not good with grammars and stuff. Please review and what you think of it. I will try to continue with a next chapter if you like it or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cashier frantically searched for Vincent and went into the market cafe. She looked around and saw him, ran over to him panting "Vincent, I need your help! Vincent quickly stood up and looked at her.

"What the heck is going on?! Vincent said.

"Some robbers are stealing some cash from the cash drawers with guns and people are in panic" She said.

"Call the cops immediately!" Vincent yelled. Then he turned around and looked down at Catherine worried. Catherine looked scared, stood up and looked at him..then grabbed a note and a pen, writing "What's wrong?"

"Stay here and do not move!" Vincent wrote as he put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and stayed here. He ran out of the cafe, and then looked around to see people who were on the floor with their hands on back of their heads and not looking up. He hid behind the shelves and peeked around to see what's going on at the checkout. One of the robbers was yelling out "Do not move or I'll shoot" while another robber hurriedly gathered cash from all cash drawers and shoved them into the bag.

When they were done and tried to ran out of the store, but Vincent, without thinking, lunged at one of the robber, knocking him down on the floor. He struggled to get the gun from the robber. The gun went off, hitting Vincent in the shoulder. The robbers ran fast to the door, but the police had already arrived.

The police, their weapons drawn, yelled "FREEZE!"

The robbers stopped and slowly raised their hands up in the air. The police commanded them to put the guns down on the ground. The robbers, without making sudden move, complied to the police's orders. The police then ordered them to back away from the guns and then get down onto their knees with hands behind their heads. The police handcuffed them and put them in the police car.

While the police were arresting the robbers outside, Catherine had became impatient waiting in the cafe and left the cafe. She walked around, searching for Vincent and stopped in her tracks, when she saw Vincent laying down on the floor. She panickly ran to his side. When she saw a blood on his shoulder, she put her hand over her mouth. She quickly dropped down onto her knees next to him and pressed her hands on his shoulder to slow the bleeding. out until the paramedics came to aid him.

"I'm ok" Vincent mouthed.

The police then came inside to check on everybody to see if they were okay. When they saw that Vincent had been shot, they called for ambulance.

They brought him to the hospital and Catherine went with him because she was worried about him. At the hospital, he was brought in for a surgery. Catherine waited in the waiting room. After few hours, the nurse came out and went to Catherine and said, "He is out of surgery" but she didn't understand what she said.

Catherine signed "deaf" to the nurse.

The nurse said, "Oh ok.." pulling her notepad out. She wrote "He's out of surgery and please come with me"

Catherine followed her to his room. She went into his room, saw him and smiled at him. She walked up to his bed and was about to get a pen and a paper out, but Vincent took her hand and held it, shaking his head no.

Catherine shrugged and signed, "What?"

Vincent had a big smile on his face. He is going to surprise her!

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?" Vincent signed.

Catherine opened her mouth *gasp* and covered her hand over her mouth and cried.

She smiled, nodded and signed, "Yes, I'd love to!" She couldn't stop crying over that. "But...how?"

"I took ASL class two months ago when I met you, so I could communicate with you and want to get to know you," Vincent signed as she stared at him smiling.

She signed, "I would like to get to know you and thank you for your compassion of learning ASL!"

When Vincent recovered from the surgery a few weeks later, they have a big date. Vincent had carefully planned for the date with Catherine all week. Vincent took a shower and dried himself with a towel and wrapped a towel around his waist. He shaved and trimmed his goatee, and brushed his teeth. He sprayed himself with AXE.

He went to his bedroom and picked out clothes from dresser and closet; a black jeans, hunter green t-shirt, and black jacket. He got dressed and then put on black dress shoes. He's ready to go!

In a meanwhile, Catherine was getting ready. She opened the closet door to look for a dress and shoes. She picked a green backless dress with spaghetti straps and green 6 inches heel shoes. She laid the dress down on the bed, then she rushed to the bathroom to take shower. She got out of shower, dried herself with a towel, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She only put on a little make-up because she's a natural. She went back to her room and put on her dress and shoes. She put a little perfume on her and she is ready for her date! She's excited and nervous at the same time. She's waiting for Vincent to come to pick her up.

Vincent drove his car to her apartment and pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car and walked to the apartment building and found Catherine's door. He took a deep breath and let it out. Nervously, he pushed the doorbell. There is light flashers in each rooms in the apartment. When Catherine saw the light flasher flashing, she went to the door and looked through the peephole to see if it's Vincent. Seeing that it was he, she smiled and opened the door and happily welcomed him in.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Vincent signed as he looked up and down at her.

"Thank you, and you look handsome!" Catherine signed as she looked up and down at him.

"Thanks..You ready?" Vincent signed as he took his hand out to her.

"Yes," Catherine signed as she took his hand and they walked to the door. He opened the door for her and then closed after they exited. She locked the door. They walked downstairs to his car and he opened the car door for her and she got in. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and then drove to the fancy restaurant.

They are on a date….

**Hi...What do you think of this chapter? Are they enjoying their first date? I'll move on to the next chapter, I'm getting excited about Batb in a less than 2 weeks! Are u? Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent and Catherine waited for the waitress to seat them. The waitress finally came to them, saying, "Come with me, please."

They followed her to the table. They sat down in a rounded booth and she handled them a menu.

She said, "My name is Joy, your waitress. What would you to have for a drink?"

Vincent signed to Catherine, "What do u want to drink?"

Catherine signed, "I would like a white wine, please."

Vincent said to Joy, "Two white wine, thank you." Joy nodded and went to get the drinks for them. They read the menu and decide what they want to eat. Joy came back with the drinks and placed them on the table.

She then asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Vincent signed to Catherine, "You ready to order or need more time?"

Catherine signed, "Need more time."

Vincent told Joy that they need more time. Joy nodded and said sure. She walked away.

After few minutes, she came back and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"What will you have?" Vincent signed as he looked at Catherine.

"I think I will have a salmon with steamed broccoli and brown rice," Catherine signed, smiling.

"She will have a salmon with steamed broccoli and brown rice and I'll have a T-bone steak with steamed vegetables and baked potato," Vincent said to Joy. She wrote down their orders. She repeated the orders to make sure she got it down right. Vincent confirmed that the orders are correct. Joy gathered the menu and left.

Vincent and Catherine gazed at each other in silent, not saying anything while they waited for their foods.

"Tell me about yourself." Catherine finally signed, giggling.

"Well, I was born and raised in NYC with two brothers. They were a firefighters who died in 9/11...my parents couldn't take it, but they died two years later. I was all alone myself, so I decided to get away and move to Colorado and put the past behind me. Then I found a job and met a friend who helped me go through difficult time. He's funny, honest, and best friend. His name is J.T. and you will like him when you meet him. He's a manager at my store. He's always there for me. And… What about you?" Vincent signed as she stared, cried, and smiled.

"Sigh..I was born and raised in Canada with one sister. My mom was shot and killed. My dad was in a mess and tried to move on, but he never got over his wife's passing. He just ignored me and my sister… And we lost touch with him because we don't know where he is. He just disappeared without a word. My sister now lives in Paris with her boyfriend. I obviously am all alone just like you are. So I moved to Colorado to find my roots and then met Tess… She's a sweet and understanding woman. I have a job and my life is good for now." Catherine signed. When Catherine finished signing, Vincent took her hand and caressed her hand.

Joy came back to their table with their foods. She placed their food in front of them. She asked if they needed anything else. They told her no.

"Enjoy your meals!" she said and left.

Vincent and Catherine were signing (talking) while they ate. It is a lot easier when you can sign with your mouth closed while eating.

Vincent signed, "How did you lose your hearing if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was 3 year old when I got sick, the disease called meningitis. It caused the hearing loss. I had to accept it and I went through difficult time, that's how I met Tess and she helped me cope and be there for me whenever I need her and she also learned ASL as well. You'll like her." Catherine signed, smiling.

They finished their meal. They still gazed at each other, smiling. They intertwined their hands. Joy came back.

"Would you like a dessert?" Joy asked.

Vincent signed, "Want some dessert?" Catherine nodded her head yes.

Vincent said, "Yes, we'd like some dessert. Thanks".

Joy handed the dessert menu to him and departed. Catherine scooted over to his side, so she could read the menu with him.

"A strawberry cheesecake sounds delicious." Catherine signed, smiling.

Vincent signed, "Ok. Why don't we share it?"

She nodded her head yes. After a few minutes, Joy came back.

"Have you decided what you would like?" She asked.

Vincent said, "One strawberry cheesecake, please. Thanks."

"Alright, I will be right back with it," Joy said.

"I would like to take you to the park after dessert. Is that alright with you?" Vincent signed.

Catherine looked at him and signed, "Ok."

Joy returned with the dessert and placed it on the table and said, "Enjoy!"

They took a bite and she moaned.

"This's good," Catherine signed.

"Yeah, it's good," Vincent agreed.

When they finished the cheesecake, they were stuffed. Joy came by to check on them. She asked if they wanted anything else. Vincent told her no.

She gave him the check and said, " Thank you for coming and have a good night!" She left.

Vincent signed, "Alright, ready to go?"

Catherine nodded her head yes as they stood up. Vincent paid the bill and then they left the restaurant. As they walked to his car, Vincent put his hand on her back causing her to have goosebump all over her.

While he was driving, she tilted her head a little bit and took a look in the corner of her eye at him, imaging about his body, muscles, abs, and legs. She soon realize that he had noticed her looking at him. She quickly turned her head around and looked out the window.

Vincent tapped her leg and signed, "Are you ok?"

She awkwardly signed, "Oh I'm fine!" as her face became red.

Vincent laughed and signed, "Oh why red face? I saw you looking at me. Something on my clothes?"

Catherine signed, "oh no… Nothing… You are just fine."

Vincent nodded ok. They stopped at Green Meadow Park. They strolled on a long stone path, hand in hand. They looked at beautiful nature and shiny lake waving up and down from the moon reflection. They saw the lighthouse and walked up to it and walked around the lighthouse. At the lighthouse was a bench. They sat down, looked up at the stars in the sky. They saw a star shooting.

"Beautiful!" Catherine signed in awe

"Oh yeah it is!" Vincent signed, agreeing.

He wrapped his arm on her shoulder, their heads leaning against each other. Then they turned their head and their eyes met. He looked down at her lip, leaned forward and kiss her on the lip softly. She pulled back in surprise. She looked at his eyes and lip then she kissed back. Their kiss deepened as they kissed. They broke off the kiss, breathing heavily.

Vincent signed, "It's getting late, so we should go."

Catherine signed, "Yeah".

They sighed, got up and went back to the car. He drove her home and walked with her to her door because he didn't want her be alone at night. They got into her apartment and stood by her door.

"Well..I had a good time and we should do it again… So good night!" Vincent signed smiling.

"Yeah, we should… I had a wonderful time and thank you for dinner and stroll at the park… Good night!" Catherine signed smiling.

Vincent was about to leave, but she grabbed his hand, cupped his face, pulled back to her lip and kissed him. They broke off the kiss.

Catherine signed, "Please text me when you get home, ok?"

Vincent signed, "Okay I will." He waved bye and she waved back. Vincent left her apartment. Catherine wandered around in her apartment and plopped on her couch smiling as she thought about her date with Vincent. She quickly grabbed her phone and texted Tess.

**Catherine: Tess, I had a wonderful time with Vincent.**

**Tess: Come on, tell me **

**C: We went to the restaurant and went to the park.**

**T: Did he kiss you?! LOL**

**C: Yes he did..he was the first made a move!**

**T: Well? how was it?**

**C: He's a great kisser! I think I'm falling in love!**

**T: Whoa.. Don't you think that's too fast, I mean you just met him, right? You should take it slow and see where you and V stand.**

**C: I know I just met him, but…**

**T: But what?**

**C: Nah never mind. I better get going and wait for V to text me.**

**T: Ok no plms. we should get together ok..Love u **

**C: Yeah I would love that. Love u too**

Catherine was waiting for Vincent to text her when he got home. She went into the kitchen, boiled water for tea, and made tea. Then she went to the living room and watched a movie with subtitles.

Vincent finally got home and took his jacket off. He walked over to his couch and laid down thinking about Catherine and the kiss, oh that reminded him to text her, and then he ran to get his phone out of his jacket. He texted her.

**V: Hey Catherine, got home safe.**

Catherine felt her phone vibrated and checked the text from Vincent. She texted him back.

**C: Hey.. Thanks for letting me know. **

**V: No plms..I had a wonderful time. I was thinking that we could go to Seven Falls in Colorado Springs. **

**C: Me too. Yeah we could go, maybe this weekend?**

**V: Sounds good to me, then we will go this weekend. **

**C: Alright :) So, are you working tmw?**

**V: Unfortunately, yes I have to work. Why?**

**C: Ah I see.. No reason. So I better let u go and will talk to u later.**

**V: Ok, then. I will talk to u later. **

After texting with Catherine, Vincent went to get ready for bed. He took his clothes off and put on PJ pants with no shirt, exposing his chest and abs. He got into the bed, doze off and started dreaming about her. In his dream, he was pacing back and forth, unable to stand being away from Catherine. He grabbed his keys, ran out of his apartment, and drove to her apartment. Hoping that she would be awake, he pushed the doorbell and the light flasher in her bedroom woke her up. She jumped out of her bed, went to the door, switched the light on, and looked through the peephole to see who that was.

Seeing that it was Vincent, she opened the door and looked at him.

"What are you doing here this late?" she signed.

Vincent quickly crushed her lips and kissed her. When he pulled back, he signed, "I couldn't stay away from you and wanted you badly and don't you want me?"

Catherine was melting and surprised. "What did u just say again?" she signed.

She cupped his face and pulled closer to her lips and kissed him passionately. They were about to make love, but the alarm buzzed, waking him up. He groaned and stopped the alarm. He got out of his bed and went to get ready for work. He drove to his work and greeted co-workers. He was busy with work until lunch time. He went to his office and sat down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Then there was a knock on his door. Vincent looked up and was about to say come in when the door opened. What he saw made him gasp and his eyes open wider.….

**Sorry, the story is too long. Who do you think Vincent see at the door? Hmm. I hope you like it. Review. Thanks! Love u! ((Hugs)) xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Vincent said, angrily.

"What?, didn't I get a hello?" Alex said.

Vincent rolled his eyes, saying "what do you want?"

"There is something that I need to tell you and that will change everything.", Alex said, seriously.

"What?" Vincent said.

"It is not easy for me to tell you, but you have a…," Alex said as Catherine excitedly walked into Vincent's office with a picnic basket. Vincent and Alex looked at her surprising.

"Oh no, I was not interrupting, was I?", Catherine signed, worried.

"Oh that's alright!", Vincent signed, half smiling.

Alex asked, "Who is she, your girlfriend and what's with moving hands?"

Vincent said "That's Catherine who I'm dating and that's signing. She's deaf."

"I see, she's deaf..interesting." Alex said.

"What were you telling me before Catherine came in?" Vincent said.

"Yeah..what I was telling you is you have a son!" Alex said.

"What?! I have a son? that is a mistake… You are lying!" Vincent said, shocked.

Alex shook her head no and said, "I am not lying."

Vincent and Alex argued and yelled as Catherine watched them in shock and worry and she stopped them and signed "what's going on?... You are scaring me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Vincent signed sighing. Alex walked out of the office and brought their son with her back to the office. Vincent was shocked when he saw his son. He covered his mouth with his hands and rubbed it.

Vincent said, "Impossible."

Catherine was very confused and demanded to know.

"His name is Joseph, Vincent." Alex said smiling.

"Hi!" Joseph said shyly.

"Who's they? Catherine signed puzzled as she looked at Vincent.

Vincent sighed, cried, and looked at Catherine, signing, "That is my ex-fiancee Alex and...that is my "son" Joseph."

Tears fell down on Catherine's face and she signed, "What!.. no no no!" Catherine frantically lashed out at Vincent, grabbed her picnic basket and ran out of the office crying. Vincent was about to go after Catherine, but Alex stopped him.

"I have to go after Catherine now!" Vincent said, angrily as he left and went after her in the front entrance of the store. Vincent grabbed Catherine's arm, turned her around to look at him.

"I am very sorry and I am shocked to find out that way. And I did not know that I had a son. I can't be a father. I think that Alex is lying through her teeth and I have not seen her since we broke off our engagement because I caught her sleeping with another guy in bed. I don't understand why she had to come here and bring it up… Maybe he's not my son… she probably used her son to hold on to me and wants me back. And I don't want her back, not ever. Please say something," Vincent signed.

Catherine shockley just stood there, took a very deep sigh, and cried a lot. She did not know what to say, but got angry at Vincent.

"Vincent..how could you do that to me? I thought we had something… oh my… why didn't you tell me that you had a fiancee and now a son? You hurt me badly. Now you have a family and please stay away from me and never text me back, ever!" Catherine signed, angrily. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She tried to leave, but Vincent grabbed her arm and she yanked her arm out of his hand.

She signed, "Let me go now!"

He let her go and watched as she walked out of the store. He stood there, stumbled, and sniffled. There was some noises in the background. Vincent turned around to see the customers staring at him in shock J.T. told the customers to go back to shopping and then walked up to Vincent and pulled him back to the office where Alex and Joseph were still waiting for Vincent. Vincent and J.T. walked into the office and they looked at Alex and Joseph.

"Huh, what are you doing, Alex? and who is the little boy?" J.T. said in shock.

"Hello J.T! I just waited for him here and already told him that a little boy is his son." Alex said, smirked. J.T's eyes opened wider and gasped.

"Say what?! that is baloney," J.T. said as he looked at Vincent concerned and then looked back at Alex. He laughed, "You are joking, right?!" J.T. then looked at Vincent seriously.

"Oh my god, Vincent! wha..how? forget the how!" J.T. mumbled in shock.

"I am just as shocked as you are..just found out now...umm I don't know what to say, but I need the time to process all of this. You need to leave now." Vincent said.

"But..what about Joseph?" Alex said.

"I don't know… I just can't talk to you. Just leave," Vincent said. Alex and Joseph left the office while J.T. remained.

"Vincent...I don't know what to say, but that was a shock! Are you sure? I mean you have not seen her for three years. I don't understand how that is happening now..why now? Is there anything I can help you?" J.T. said.

"I don't know...I know I have met Catherine, but I love her so much. I never have felt that way before. She's a beautiful, sweet, and outstanding woman. She has a beautiful smile with cute dimples. She and I felt the connection between us. I lost her. I'm ticked at Alex for showing up unannounced with a boy claiming him to be my son. Well… I can't think right now, so I'm going home," Vincent said.

**Three weeks later**

Vincent has not seen Catherine since that day she found out that he had a fiance'e and son. He wanted to text her, but she did not want him to text her, so I left her alone. Alex and Joseph came over to see Vincent. She knocked on the door and Vincent opened the door and said come in. They spent time together and talked.

In a meanwhile, Catherine sat on the couch and watched the movie. She was hurt and depressed over Vincent. Tess came over to be with her and comforted her.

"You can't mope around and get out and have fresh air… you have been staying inside all day. I can help you to find a date and forget about Vincent. I am worried about you," Tess signed concerned.

"I don't want a date. I love Vincent. I never felt it before. I felt connected to him. I know I told him not to contact me, but I can't stay mad at him because it is not his fault. I mean his ex-fiancee never told him that he had a son. I feel that Alex is up to something, but what. I wish I never left him at the store, I should have stayed, but I got angry and hurt. What am I supposed to do?" Catherine signed, crying.

Tess pulled her back and hugged her. Tess signed to her, "You know I'm a detective and I can find information on Alex if you want and if you feel that Alex is up to something, so I can dig out of information on her...anything. I want to help you to get Vincent back in your life. I don't want to see you like this. I want you to be happy."

Catherine looked at her smiling, signing, "You can? For me? Please help me and Vincent..I hate to see him get hurt".

"Of course because I love you," Tess signed giggling.

"Thank you and I love you too," Catherine signed smiling.

Later Tess went to the police station and walked down the stairs to find the record room. She searched for some information on Alex and found the phone number. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

Some woman picked up a phone and answered it, saying "hello?" Tess and a woman talked and talked and Tess thanked her for some informations and hung up. Tess then hurried back to Catherine's apartment and pushed the doorbell. Catherine saw the light flasher, walked to the door, and opened the door. Tess came in with the news.

**What do you think Tess's news is? ** **I'm so excited about BATB! It's getting closer to June 2nd!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have very important news to tell you, but grab your things and let's go now!" Tess signed angrily.

"What? What's going on?!" Catherine signed shocked as her eyes wide. She grabbed her things.

Tess angrily stormed out with Catherine following her. They left the apartment and got into Tess' car. Once they were in the car, Catherine looked at Tess. Tess had an angry face. Catherine wanted to tap her shoulder, but decided not to, so she just sat quietly. She wondered where they were going. They finally arrived at Vincent's townhouse.

"Whose townhouse is this?" Catherine signed puzzled.

"You'll see," Tess signed gruffly as they walked to Vincent's door. Tess pounded the door loudly. The noise scared Vincent and J.T. and they jumped.

Vincent said, "I'm coming!" as he ran to the door and opened the door. He gasped in surprise to see Tess and Catherine. Catherine gasped when she saw that it was Vincent.

"Can we come in, please?" Tess asked.

"Uh..yeah sure, just come in." Vincent invited Tess and Catherine inside. They walked to the living room to find J.T. there.

"J.T.? What are you doing? Tess asked surprised.

J.T. stood there, his jaw dropped when he saw Tess.

"Tess? What am I doing here? But...what are you doing here?" J.T. exclaimed and mumbled.

"You guys know each other?" Vincent asked confused as he interpreted for Catherine.

"Yes," J.T and Tess replied at the same time as Vincent continued interpreting for Catherine.

"Wait a minute...how do you know Vincent? Tess asked J.T.

"Well..we grew up together..have been best friends for long time. And we both work at the store and umm...isn't that Catherine who you were talking about, Vincent?! And how do you know her, Tess?" J.T. replied.

"Catherine and I have been friends since we went to high school. I'm the only one befriended her when other students mocked and bullied her because of her deafness. I stood up to them and defended her. That's how we met and I started learning ASL," Tess answered and signed smiling as Catherine looked at her smiling.

"Small world, hahaha...anyway, I have to tell you guys something important, I say very important!" Tess both signed and spoke at same time. Tess took a deep breath. Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Ok… Alex has been lying to you, Vincent. I talked to Alex's sister this morning and she told me everything and I couldn't believe what I heard, but that's the truth," Tess signed and said.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent said and signed, puzzled.

"Alright... Alex couldn't have any children so she used her sister's son to try to pass him off as her and Vincent's son, so Alex could hold on to you and she thinks that she could have a future with you and your son. She is disturbed and obsessive and is on and off anti-depression medication. She's deeply depressed. She's sick and needs help. Did you know anything about her before you met her?" Tess signed and said.

Vincent, Catherine, and JT gasped in shock.

"Oh gosh, I knew it! She was up to something, but I never thought she could have done something like that and you better confront her before it went too far, Dude!" J.T. exclaimed.

"No, I didn't know anything about it. She seemed fine to me. I guess she was on the medication when she was in control. And she didn't tell me that she couldn't have children. She was pretty good at hiding from me and I'm gonna confront her." Vincent said and signed angrily.

Catherine walked closer to Vincent, put her hand on his back and rubbed up and down, comforting and staring at him.

"Are you ok? Calm down," Catherine signed as she leaned on his shoulder and put her hand on his arm up and down.

Vincent put his arm around her shoulders, and signed, "I'm ok, but overwhelmed." He kissed on her temple.

"I have to call the hospital and ask for the psychiatrist to commit Alex, Vincent." Tess said as she walked into the kitchen, took her phone out and made the call to the hospital. Everyone was quiet for a while. There was a knock on the door.

"JT, would you get the door?" Vincent asked.

JT nodded, went to the door, and opened it. He gasped seeing Alex at the door. Everyone were in shock.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked.

"Uh yeah.. come in," JT stammered and let Alex enter.

Alex looked around and saw Catherine comforting Vincent.

"Get off of Vincent, you dumb bitch!" Alex yelled as she ran towards Catherine, but Tess interrupted her, and grabbed her arm, spun her around.

"Don't you ever call her names or touch her or Vincent!" Tess shouted.

Vincent put his arm over Catherine's stomach as a shield. Alex was startled by Tess' words.

Alex said "What's going on? and what's she doing here, Vincent?"

"Well..Tess and Catherine showed up and Tess gave us a lot of informations that concerned me and I was not really happy about it. See..Joseph is not our son, Alex!" Vincent said angrily. Tess interpreted what he said to Catherine.

"Haha. of course he is our son, Vincent," Alex stated.

"Stop lying to me! Tess talked to your sister! You know it." Vincent yelled.

"What...I don't understand what you talking about…" Alex mumbled.

"Stop denying! And you know Tess is a cop and can dig out information… We know about your scheme and it's all over, missy!" J.T. stated.

"Alex...I had to dig out information by talking to your sister and we know about your sickness, but that was low! I mean using your sister's son to pass off as Vincent and yours. And I had to call the hospital to commit you because you are sick physically and mentally and you need help," Tess said and signed.

There was a knock at the door again. Tess walked to the door, opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Hi..my name is Dr. Evan Marks and this is my orderly. Tess Vargas called and asked about committing Alex, so which one is Alex Salter?"

"Yes, come in please." Tess answered and pointed out to Alex. Dr. Marks and the orderly came in and get her.

"Alex, you need to come with us or we will put you in straitjacket, so you get to choose." Dr Marks said.

"Vincent...please do not let them take me with them," Alex pleaded to Vincent.

"Sorry, I can't help you." Vincent slowly shook his head no and looked away.

The orderly walked to Alex, gently pulled her back, turned her around and they guided her out to the door.

"Thank you!" said Dr. Marks and then he left.

Everyone let out a big relief sigh. They took a seat, and relax in silent for few moments. Vincent finally spoke up.

"Are you dating each other, Tess and JT?" Vincent signed and said.

"Well..yeah for almost two months". JT answered as Vincent interpreted.

"Almost two months?! And you didn't say anything about it to me, Tess..I'm your best friend!" Catherine signed, scoffed

"Well..we just decided to keep it quiet for awhile, so the secret is out..anyway...JT, we'd better go and have dinner". Tess signed and said, giggled.

"Uh..ok..but..what about them?" JT said as Tess smacked his arm and gave him an amused look.

"Ow, what was that for? Oh yeah I got it..so Tess, ready to go?! And keep out of trouble and remember use the protection," JT said, chuckled.

"J.T!" Vincent and Tess exclaimed at the same time. JT raised his hands up in the air, shrugged and said, "What!?... Don't look at me innocently."

Catherine looked puzzled, signing what's up?!

"Nothing," Vincent signed, shrugged and scoffed.

"Thank you for everything and we really appreciate that and I love you," Catherine signed as she hugged Tess.

"Anything for you, love you too," Tess signed.

Tess and JT waved bye as they left the townhouse. Vincent closed the door and locked it. He turned around, looked at Catherine, and slowly walked to her. They gazed into their eyes and Catherine broke the gaze and started signing, but Vincent interrupted her by leaning forward and kissed her softly. Vincent pulled back a little bit and stared at her.

"I'm so love in with you," Vincent signed.

"I love you, too," Catherine signed.

Vincent and Catherine gazed at each other again and smiled. Then they kissed passionately. They broke off kiss and Vincent took her hand and pulled her and walked to his bedroom. They rekindled their love!

To be continued!

**Sorry you will have to wait for the next chapter! Are you happy that V& C got back together? What do you think of Alex's sickness? It will be my first love scene..I'm not sure how but just bear with me :-) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other and Vincent pulled her closer, and kissed her. He slid his tongue in her mouth and his tongue touched hers and twirled deeply. He pulled back and looked down at her breasts, and then cupped her breasts through her shirt. He reached down and grabbed bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head, seeing the red lace bra and ran his hands on her breasts. He caressed one of her breasts, squeezed and she let it out moan and arched her back and tilted her head back. He trailed his lip along her neck, kissed and sucked. He unclasped her bra and let it drop on the floor. He again caressed her breasts then his mouth found her nipple, flicked it with his tongue and sucked.

Catherine took his head and pulled him up to her lips and kissed. She pulled back, smiling at him and placed her hands under his shirt and flicked his nipples. She lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor. She kissed down on his chest then his nipple, causing him to moan and his erection became harder. She unbuckled his belt and zipped down his pants then she slided his boxer down too and he kicked off his pants and boxer over by the bed. She ran her hands down to his ass and squeezed.

Vincent raised his brow and signed, "You are naughty!"

Catherine blurted out laughing and signing "Well I've always wanted to do that."

Then he pulled her closer, squeezed her ass, and took her pants and panties down. He pushed her on the bed He crawled over her body, on top of her, cupped her face, and slided his tongue into her mouth. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist then he took his erection in his hand, entered into her sex gently. He thrusted inside her slowly then faster. They moaned heavily and soon both had orgrasms. He collapsed on her and then rolled over on his back. They laid on the bed and breathing heavily. He pulled the blanket over them.

"Wow! that was amazing!" Catherine signed as she looked at him smiled.

"Yeah you could say that." Vincent signed laughing.

Vincent and Catherine made "I love you" sign touching each other's hands. They cuddled and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Catherine woke up to find the empty bed. She got up and out of bed. She searched for her panties, found it, and put it on. She walked to his drawer to find his t-shirt then put it on. She went out of the bedroom and found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She went to to him and and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged and kissed him.

"Good Morning, Sweetie!" Catherine signed smiling.

"Good Morning! And you hungry?" Vincent signed smiling.

"Yes, very hungry, and what are we having?" Catherine signed.

"Ok, we're having scrambled eggs, pancakes, turkey bacon, whole wheat toast, fruit with orange juice and coffee." Vincent signed and replied.

"Wow..you didn't have to do that, but sounds delicious." Catherine signed giggling.

"After breakfast, we could go to Seven Falls in Colorado Springs as I promised before everything happened with Alex. Look..I'm sorry how everything got messed up with Alex, but it's over now. It is just me and you spending time together.

Catherine got up from the table, walked up to him, and sat on his laps kissing on his cheek.

"Sounds good..and well I just wish you'd have told me about Alex being your fiancee, but I understand why. You don't have to explain it to me, ok? I love you." Catherine signed as she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding and standing by me when I needed you. I know I should have told you about Alex, but it's too painful to talk about. And I love you too." Vincent signed smiling as he kissed her passionately.

The phone rang interrupted their kiss and he grabbed the phone and said "hello".

"Dude! How are you? Did you do something last night?" JT said, chuckled.

"JT, I'm not telling you and it's none of your business! So, What's up?" Vincent scoffed.

"Oh alright..I'm just wondering if you and Catherine could have dinner or something with me and Tess today?" JT asked.

"Ah, Catherine and I kind of have plans...we thought we could go to Seven Falls...hold on please…," Vincent said as he asked Catherine if Tess and JT come with them to Seven Falls.

"Yeah sure, that would be fun!", Catherine signed smiling.

"Alright..JT, you could come with us to Seven Falls." Vincent said.

"Sounds great and you guys come to my place, so we can take one car and go together, How does that sound good?" JT asked.

"Sure no problem, we will meet you at your place..like noon?" Vincent said.

"Ok then we will see you guys soon!" JT said as he hung up on Vincent. Vincent put his phone on the counter. He walked over to her from behind, put his hands on her shoulder, and nibbled her neck. He pulled back and leaned by the table.

"We need to get ready and meet JT at his place at noon," Vincent signed.

"Ok, but I need to go to my place to get my clothes first then zoom to JT's place," Catherine signed smiling.

Vincent and Catherine head for his bedroom to gather her clothes and put them on before they go to Catherine's apartment. They drove to Catherine's and she rushed to her bedroom. She removed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She took a quick shower. When she got out of shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Vincent laying down on her bed waiting for her.

"No no no... don't think about it and we don't have time. JT and Tess are waiting for us. It's almost 11 now." Catherine signed giggling.

"We have time." Vincent said smirking as he got up from bed, walked to her, unwrapped her towel, and dropped it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her chin up, nibbled her neck on each side and kissed down to her breast. He caressed her breast, he sucked it. He ran his fingers down to her sex, rubbed, and inserted into her sex then thrusted, causing her moan. Her orgrasm came. She looked at him signing "Naughty, are you?"

Vincent signed to her, "Well..what are you doing to me?!"

They giggled. Catherine looked at the time and signed, "We have to go! And hold that thought."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Vincent signed smiling.

Catherine put her clothes on, went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom. Vincent and Catherine left the apartment and drove over to JT's place. They arrived and knocked on the door. JT opened the door, saying "Well come in for a minute." They came in.

"Hi!" Catherine waved to JT.

"Hi!" JT waved back.

Tess came out to the living room from bathroom. She hugged Catherine.

"Hi how are u, both of you?" Tess said and signed.

"We're good." Vincent signed and replied.

Everyone got ready to leave. They got into Tess' car and drove to Seven Falls, Colorado Springs. They parked at the parking lot and got of the car. They were in awe when they saw Seven Falls. After paying the admission, they went exploring.

**I actually don't do love scene before, but it's my first time. Let me know if it's too much. I really hope I did well. I was very awkward. Let me know what you think of love scene. Please review. Thanks! I love you xoxo (((Hugs)))**


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent, Catherine, JT, and Tess wandered around in awe at the sight of beautiful nature. They walked over to the sign stating that there are 224 steps by the side of falls leading up to two hiking trails and the banks along the beautiful streams. They went up the stairs. It took them about an hour to reach the top.

While they were going up the steps, Vincent was behind Catherine, enjoying the view of her ass swaying in front of him. He reached out and pinched her ass, making her yelp and jump a little. She looked back at Vincent and playfully scolded him.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they strolled along the trail and explored the gorgeous landscape, waterfalls, mountains, and nature for few hours before going back down the stairs. Back at the bottom, they found a bench, sat down and rested for a few minutes. JT patted his hands on his legs, got up from the bench, and stretched out. He turned around and look at them smiling.

"Well..you guys hungry? And how do you sign "hungry?"" JT asked. Vincent showed him the sign.

"Hungry?" JT signed to Catherine as she smiled at him and nodded yes.

"Alright! So where do u want to eat? Mexican, Chinese, Thai, Sushi?" JT asked as Vincent interpreted for her.

"Oh I love Chinese food." Catherine signed smiling as Vincent voiced for JT.

"Chinese it is! Let's go!" JT said.

They left Seven Falls, walked to Tess' car, and got into the car. JT sat in the passenger seat in front while Vincent and Catherine were in the back of the car. JT and Tess chatted and joked with each other. JT turned and looked over his shoulder to see Vincent and Catherine making out. JT rolled his eyes and turned around, nudged Tess and told her that they were making out. Tess looked in the rearview mirror and saw them.

"Get a room!" Tess blurted out laughing. JT laughed loudly. Vincent broke the kiss and blushed. Catherine snapped her eyes open, looked at him and raised her brow.

"What's wrong?" Catherine signed.

"Tess teased us and said 'get a room'" Vincent signed to Catherine.

"Oh my goodness! Catherine signed giggling as she poked Tess' shoulder. They all laughed.

They arrived at P.F Chang's China Bistro. The waiter showed them a table with with long maroon tablecloth with booth both side. Vincent and JT sat across from Tess and Catherine.

"Hi, my name is Freddy, your waiter," he introduced himself as he handed menus to them. "And what would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll have beer." Both JT and Tess answered.

"Iced tea," Catherine signed as Vincent voiced.

"I'll just have coke," Vincent answered.

Freddy said, "I will be right back with drinks."

Everyone looked at the menu and decided what they wanted. They chatted and laughed while waiting. Freddy came back to their table with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Freddy asked.

"Separate check," JT said and told the waiter how to separate the check. One check for JT and Tess, other check for Vincent and Catherine.

"Catherine and I would like to have Ginger Chicken with broccoli," Vincent replied.

"I would like to have Sweet and Sour Pork," JT replied.

"I would like to have Shrimp with lobster sauce," Tess replied.

Freddy got it down and said, "Alright, can I have menus back? Thank." He left.

Vincent noticed a smirk on Catherine's face.

"What are you looking at?" Vincent signed, puzzled.

"Haha nothing...just flirting with you." Catherine signed.

She grinned as she slipped off one of her shoe under the table, put her foot on Vincent's chair between his legs, and rubbed his cock. Vincent yelped and jumped a little. JT and Tess quickly turned around and looked at Vincent.

"Are you ok?" They asked Vincent.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Vincent answered.

Vincent turned around back to Catherine, looked at her, and raised his brow at her. He put his hand on her foot and massaged.

Tess turned around and looked at Catherine.

"What's up?" Tess asked.

"Oh, nothing." Catherine signed, giggled.

Catherine saw Freddy coming over with their foods and she pulled her foot from between Vincent's legs. Vincent looked at her in the eye and smiled. Freddy placed their foods in front of them on the table. Freddy said to them "Enjoy your dinner." then he left.

They enjoyed their foods, chatting, and laughing. They were all full and waited for the checks. Freddy came back to them asking "anything else." They shook their heads no. Freddy took the checks out and put it on the table.

"Have a good night!" Freddie said as he left.

JT and Vincent picked up their check and checked it to make sure everything is ok and figure out the tip amount. They talked about the movie afterward.

"We need to find a movie with closed caption," Catherine signed.

"We will," Tess signed. JT took out his cell phone and googled and found one.

"How about Captain American 2 with CC?" JT asked as they thought about it and nodded yes.

"Oooh do I have a crush on Chris Evans! And he's cute!" Catherine signed, laughed loudly as Tess agreed with her and they laughed.

"Hey! What about me and Vincent? Don't you think we are cute?!" JT said, chuckled.

"Aw... Are you jealous, JT?!" Tess replied and signed giggled.

JT rolled his eyes, scoffed, and said, "What...no I am not!" Vincent looked at JT and laughed at him.

They got up from the table, walked to the cashier. JT and Vincent paid their checks. They walked out of the restaurant, found Tess' car, and got in the car. Tess drove to the movie. JT paid the movie tickets for him and Tess. Vincent paid the tickets for him and Catherine and asked for CC goggles for Catherine. The movie person told him to go to the office and they will have her to sign for the goggles. Then they walked to the office and the manager came out with the paperwork and Catherine signed the paperwork. The manager handed the goggles to her. She thanked the manager.

They went into the theatre, looked for the good seats and sat down. They talked as they waited for the movie to start. After few minutes, the lights dimmed and then they were in dark. Catherine put on goggles as the movie started.

Vincent and Catherine intertwined their hands. So did JT and Tess. During the movie Vincent let go of Catherine's hand and put his arm around her shoulder then ran his hand down on her left breast and massaged it. Catherine gasped, surprised, and giggled. Vincent stared at her and smiled.

"The payback is a bitch when you did it to me at the restaurant!" Vincent signed, smirked.

"What are you talking about?!" Catherine signed, innocently.

Vincent scoffed and raised his brow at her. Then he tickled her to make her admit it.

"Ok ok ok you got me! And Didn't you like it?! Catherine signed, giggled.

"Ah yeah I liked it!" Vincent signed, grinned.

Vincent leaned in and kissed Catherine and their tongues wrestling against each other. They broke the kiss and sighed. Vincent's head leaned against her head and watched the movie.

Tess turned and looked at JT. His eyes were glued to the screen, his jaw ajar, because there were lot of actions, with cool special effects, and explosions. Tess put her hand on his chin, and closed his mouth. JT was startled, saying "Sorry what?!"

"You were drooling over that black widow!" Tess laughed.

"Huh?! no no nooooo... I'm not!" JT exclaimed as people in the theatre whispered "shhh!"

"Easy..that was a joke!" Tess giggled as she rubbed his arm. JT smiled and then kissed her passionately.

When the movie was over, they got up from the chairs and walked out. Catherine left the goggles on the counter by the manager's office. It was late and they were tired, so they decided to go home.

Back at Tess's apartment, they said goodbye and good night and then Vincent drove Catherine to her apartment. Catherine and Vincent went inside the apartment and walked over to the couch, plopped on the couch, and sighed.

"Ah I'd better go home, so you can relax and go to bed" Vincent signed, yawned.

"Who says I'm tired?" Catherine signed, grinned as she climbed over and sat on his laps. She wrapped her hands around his neck, leaned in and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and their kiss deepened as he unbuttoned her shirt, slided it off her shoulders, and tossed it on the floor. His hand moved down to her breast, caressed, and gave it a little squeeze then he nibbled his teeth on her breast through her bra as she arched her back and let it out a moan. Catherine pushed him back and got off his laps. She stood up, walked back a little bit away from him, and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vincent signed, puzzled.

"Well..I want you to watch me undressing then do things to you, but first we need to go to my bedroom where it is comfortable." Catherine signed, winked.

Catherine took her hand out to him, grabbed his hand, pulled him up from the couch. Vincent put his hands on her waist, pushed her back slowly to the hallway and guided her to her bedroom. Once they got into her bedroom and he closed the door behind him. She pulled him closer, turned him around, and pushed him on the bed.

"Just stay there and do not move...and watch me, alright?" Catherine signed, giggled.

Vincent just sat back and watched her undressing. She stood as she started unbutton and unzipped her pants then slid them off on the floor and kicked them off. His eyes scanned at her purple bra and panties.

"You like them?" Catherine signed.

"Yeah... you are so beautiful and smoking hot...umm you turn me on!" Vincent signed, smiled as his erection just grew harder.

Then she put her hands behind her back, so she unclasped her bra, slid the straps off her shoulders, and let them dropped on the floor. She left her panties on. She walked over to him slowly, nudged her knee between his legs, and leaned in to kiss him and kissed down to his neck. She licked and sucked his neck. She stopped and took the bottom of his shirt off then lifted it up over his head and tossed it on the floor. She kneeled on the floor between his legs, unbutton and unzipped his pants, and slid them off. She pulled his boxer down. Her hands stroked his legs up and then took his cock and massaged it. Her mouth took him and licked the tip of his cock, twirled it, and sucked it with her tongue. He tilted his head back and let out moan heavily as he shifted his hips and clenched his fists on the bed sheet. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, making her stopping and looked up at him.

Vincent pulled her up, turned her around, put his left hand on her back and his other hand on her neck and tumbled with her on the bed. He cupped her face in his hand, his eyes gazed into her eyes and looked down to her lip, tracing it with his thumb. He sucked on her bottom lip gently, opened his mouth, put his tongue into her mouth to play with her tongue. Their kiss was very deep. He kissed and sucked her neck, trailed down to her chest and his hand found her breast. He flicked, licked, and sucked her nipple with his tongue while his hand was on other breast, squeezed. Her whole body trembled and she arched her back, cupped his chin, lifted his chin up, and looked into his eyes, signing "please get inside me now!"

Vincent took her panties off quickly. He spreaded her legs, so he can get inside her. He took his cock in his hand and plunged it into her. He thrusted her gently at first then he started pounding faster and faster as he kissed her and caressed her breast. He stopped and rolled both of them over, so she was on top of him, sitting up and grinding. She rocked and rocked while he took the chance to rub her clit with his thumb. They shouted, moaned and panted. Their orgasms finally came! She collapsed on him, breathing heavily. He hugged her tightly. She rolled off him and laid next to him. She snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder. They rested for a minute before they looked into each other's eyes. Their bodies were coated with sweat all over from having a hot sex. Vincent looked down at her and she looked up at him. They smiled.

"That was incredible! And I love you very much!", Vincent signed.

"Yes it was and it was HOT!...and I love you, too!", Catherine signed.

They were about to go to sleep, when the doorbell light flasher in the bedroom, started flashing.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Vincent signed, puzzled.

"No. Who could it be this late? Please come with me," Catherine signed.

They got up and off the bed and quickly got dressed and went to the front door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. She popped her eyes widened, opened her mouth wide. She gasped and covered her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" It couldn't be!" Catherine signed, shocked.

"What..what's wrong? Who is it?" Vincent signed, worrying.

Catherine slowly opened the door and cried.

"Dad?" Catherine signed.

**Uh-oh, that was Catherine's dad! What is he doing? What does he want? BTW, What do you think of their lovemaking? Batb is getting closer to Monday! I'm sooo excited! Please review! Thank you! I love you! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine's dad stood by the door, waiting for her to invite him in. She stood there frozen. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she need to invite him in.

"Come in," Catherine finally signed.

Catherine turned around and walked away slowly to the living room. She sat on her couch without saying anything. Vincent followed her, sat next to her, and caressed on her back. Her dad also followed and sat on the loveseat. They got quiet for awhile because she needs to recover from her shock.

"Where have you been for all these year?" Catherine finally signed, frustrated and sniffed.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you were saying?" Thomas said.

"Didn't you know any signs?" Vincent asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It has been so long I have forgotten," Thomas replied.

Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head then tapped on Catherine's shoulder, and signed, "Your dad doesn't know any signs."

"What!" Catherine signed, angrily as she angrily stood up, threw her hands up in the air, crossed her arms on her chest. That startled Thomas and Vincent. They jumped a little bit. They both stood up and Vincent calmed her down. They waited for her to say something. Then they sat down.

"I guess you'll have to interpret for me, Vincent," Catherine signed.

Vincent nodded and signed, "Yeah"

"I have to say once again...where have you been for all these years?" Catherine signed as Vincent voiced for Thomas.

"Ah, that kind of hard to explain but I couldn't deal with my wife's passing, so I disappeared". Thomas said as Vincent interpreted for her.

"You just left without a word? It has been five years since you left me and my sister after mom's passing! Do you have any idea how difficult it were for both of us? Where were you when we needed you?! Heather cried and cried and never stopped crying, I had to be a "mom" to her and had to take care of her for the rest of my whole life. We helped each other. We had no one to help us out. When Heather became older, she moved out and left me alone. Do you know where she is? Well she lives in Paris with her boyfriend. I was all alone until I met one of my best friend who helped me, stood by me, and everything she did for me. I had a very difficult time adjusting my life around because of my deafness all by myself! How do you think I felt? Yes, Heather helped me, but I didn't want to burden on her because she have a life for herself. That's why she moved to Paris. I keep in touch with her by skype and texting," Catherine signed.

Thomas was in shock, hearing what she said. He was about to say, but she continued to speak.

"There's one more to add...he has been wonderful to me, be there for me, always whenever I need him. He stood by me. He's my rock and wonderful lover. He's my everything and he surprised me by learning sign language. I love him. His name is Vincent Keller!" Catherine signed, smiled in tears as she wrapped her hand around Vincent's arm and looked up at him. Vincent put his arm over her shoulder, pulled her closer and kissed on her forehead.

Tears ran down Thomas's eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry about everything I put you and Heather through and I'm sorry that I hurt you girls and I know I can't take the pain away, but I hope you will find in your heart to forgive me for what I did. But first, there's something I have to tell you, that will change everything and I know you won't like it". Thomas said, nervously.

"What is it this time?" Catherine asked and signed.

Thomas started to talk, but the doorbell light flasher flashed, signaling that there was someone at the door. They got puzzled as Catherine walked over to the door and opened the door. There were three people at the door. She turned around and looked at Vincent and Thomas, and said, "Who are they?!"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders, and signed, "I don't know" and looked at Thomas. Thomas tilted his head up, closed his eyes, sighed, and walked to them. "I know them and come in please," he said.

Three people entered into her apartment and walked over to the living room. Everyone gathered together in the living room. They looked at Thomas and waited for him to say something to Catherine.

"Vincent, please interpret to her for me, ok?... Here goes nothing...Those people are my family, Brooke is my wife and the twins are my kids, that means the twins are your half brothers. Their names are Matthew and Mark," Thomas said.

Tears fell down on her eyes, she just stood there in shock. She started crying hysterically and ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. She threw herself onto the bed and cried into the pillow.

Thomas was about to go after her, but Vincent stopped him. "Don't! You've had enough! You had to drop a bombshell on her! Leave her alone...she's crying and hurting right now. Just leave. She's not ready for this."

Thomas gathered his family together and left, but stopped in their tracks when they heard Catherine coming out of her bedroom and stood and looked at them. They turned around and looked back at her. Vincent walked over to her and hugged her while rubbed on her back with his hand.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Vincent signed to Catherine.

"No I'm not...I can't deal with it right now, but I need to ask my dad one question." Catherine signed as she looked at her dad and his family. She held back in tears.

"Can you be honest when I ask you? Does Heather know?" Catherine asked her Dad.

"Yes, she knows for awhile and I told her not to tell you." Thomas replied, sighed.

"How long have she know?" Catherine asked again.

Thomas gulped and then answered, "Well..about one year."

"One year!... Why didn't you tell me since I'm the oldest? Well..get out and out of my life...I never want to see you again, ever!" Catherine signed, shouted at her dad as she dashed back to her bedroom.

Thomas said to his family, "Let's go and Vincent..tell her I'm very very sorry." They left the apartment.

Vincent sighed and went to her bedroom. He opened the door and saw her on the bed, curling and crying. He hated to see her like that. He walked over to her bed and got into her bed. He spooned, held, and comforted her. Catherine held and caressed his hand. She cried until she fell asleep then Vincent slept too.

**The Next Day**

Vincent woke up to see her sleeping. He slid off the bed and got up. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out of the shower and dried himself. He brushed his teeth and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom. He looked at her and let her sleep. He went out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. He looked for his phone and grabbed it. He called JT. Then JT answered it.

"_Hello!" JT greeted._

"_Hey JT, it's me.. I'm wondering if Tess is with you? Or could I have her number?" Vincent asked._

"_Wha..why do you need her number?" JT asked, puzzled._

"_I just need it because Catherine needs her. She's in a bad shape," Vincent said._

"_Actually Tess is here...hold on..Tess! Vincent wants to talk to you," JT shouted_.

"_Hey, What's up?" Tess asked._

"_Tess, please come over and Catherine really needs you now," Vincent begged._

"_Why? what's wrong?" Tess asked, worried._

"_Just come, please," Vincent said._

"_Ok..I'm leaving now and see you soon, bye!" Tess said_.

Tess said to JT, "I have to go see Catherine, to see if she's okay. I'm worried...Could u come with me?"

JT said, "Ok I can come with you." They left JT's apartment and drove to Catherine's apartment. They went up the stairs, walked in the hallway, and knocked Catherine's door. Vincent ran to the door and opened it.

"Come in," Vincent said. JT and Tess walked.

"Tess..Catherine is in her bedroom...she needs a friend," Vincent pleaded.

"Ok Vincent," Tess replied.

Tess went to Catherine's bedroom, opened the door, and peeked around to see if Catherine is up and found her still sleeping. Tess entered the room, closed the door and walked over to the bed. She sat on the bed. She put her hand on Catherine's hair, stroking it and shook her arm to wake her up. Catherine fluttered and rubbed her eyes and finally opened her eyes and found Tess on the bed. She sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine signed.

"Vincent called and asked me to come over… he thought you might need me… Are you ok?" Tess signed.

"Aw..that was sweet of him..yeah I need you. It was terrible last night...I mean my dad showed up after five years and dropped a bombshell on me!" Catherine signed, cried.

"Oh my god...your dad was here last night?! and what bombshell are you talking about?" Tess asked.

Catherine explained everything to Tess. Tess' jaw dropped. Tess covered her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe it! How could he?! and Heather knew about it and never told you!" Tess signed and then hugged Catherine tightly and stayed with her for awhile.

In a meanwhile, Vincent and JT sat on the couch in the living and chatted. Vincent had already told him everything. JT was very shocked. They heard something somewhere, got up from the couch, and walked around to find where the sound was. Vincent heard it from the kitchen, walked to the counter, and found Catherine's tablet. He opened the case, to see that Heather is calling on the Skype. He clicked "call" and told her to hold on. He took the tablet with him and ran to Catherine's bedroom and knocked the door. Tess said, "come in" and he entered the room.

"Heather is calling you from Skype on your tablet," Vincent signed to Catherine and showed her the tablet.

"Ah that is her sister! and do you want to talk to her, Cat?" Tess answered and asked in asl.

"Ok, just bring my tablet over here, please. Thanks!" Catherine signed.

Vincent handed it to Catherine.

"You need some privacy, so I will just be in the living room, ok? Tess signed.

Vincent and Tess left her bedroom and went to the living room. JT and Tess sat on the couch and Vincent sat on the loveseat. They all were quiet. Catherine came out of her bedroom and sat on Vincent's lap and snuggled with him. She also weeped. He held her tightly. He cupped her face into his hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you ok?" Vincent signed.

"yeah I am...my sister and I had a good talk on skype and it turned out that Heather knew about it for a year..just like my dad said. She wanted to tell me, but Dad didn't want her to tell me, … he wanted to tell me himself. I guess I can't stay mad at her," Catherine signed.

"Alright..I know this was a big shock for you...it takes time to process all of this. I'm here for you, always, so are Tess and JT...do whatever you want to do. It is fine with me and I'll support whatever your decision is. I love you!" Vincent signed.

"Thank you for being there for me. And I love you, too!" Catherine signed, sniffled.

"And I love you!" Tess signed, laughed.

"What am I? Am I invisible? What were you guys saying?!" JT said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, JT," Tess replied as she explained what they said.

"Ah ok then..like big guy said, we are always here for you, Catherine," JT said, smiled as Tess interpreted for her.

"Thanks JT! I have an idea...what I would want to do is going bowling for fun and I want to get out and forget about everything...What do you say?" Catherine signed.

They all nodded in agreement.

"First I need to change. I'll be right back," Catherine signed, giggled.

Catherine got off Vincent's laps and ran to the bedroom. Vincent followed her. Vincent walked to the bed, jumped and plopped on the bed while he waited for her to get dressed. Catherine grabbed her jeans and t-shirt from the dresser. Catherine undressed her PJ shirt and pants then put jeans and t-shirt on. She went to her dresser to grab the socks, walked back to the bed, and sat on the bed. She put the socks on her feet. Then she put shoes on. She looked at Vincent smiled. She wrapped her hands on his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm I love you...let's go!" Catherine signed, smiled.

"Yeah...and I love you too... let's go." Vincent signed.

Vincent smacked her butt. She turned around and looked at him and signed, "Hey!" She pushed him against the wall, tiptoed, kissed him. Their tongues played and they moaned. They pulled back and leaned on their foreheads, looking at each other's eyes. Then they made out like crazy. They finally stopped and stepped out of the bedroom. Tess and JT got up from the couch and everybody went to the front door. They left the apartment and drove to the bowling alley.

There they go!

That was intense! Catherine's dad showed up unannounced with his new family! Do you think Catherine will ever forgive him? I'm sorry...that chapter is a little bit boring. Review it! Thanks! Love u!


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent, Catherine, Tess, and JT looked around in astonishment. They walked over to the counter to pay for two games and rented shoes. The manager assigned a lane to them which they can play. They looked for their lane number, found it and walked there. They sat down and changed their shoes. Then went to the rack with bowling balls tried few different balls until they found one they liked. JT set up their names on the score screen. They started playing and laughing. Catherine sat quietly lost in thought. Tess turned around and saw her in tear. She walked over to Catherine and sat next to her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Tess signed in concern.

"Oh, I'm fine..nothing." Catherine signed as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"No..you are not, come on and tell me...it has something to do with your dad, hasn't it?" Tess asked.

"Well..can we talk later? we are here to have fun with our guys!" Catherine signed. She smiled to assure that she is okay.

"Ok let's have fun!" Tess signed, excitedly.

They continued to play. JT was in the first place, Vincent in second, Tess in third, and Catherine last. Because Catherine was distracted by the situation with her dad. Vincent slowly turned around and looked at Catherine then walked up to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Vincent signed in concern.

"it's just that...I can't stop thinking about my dad..I hate him for doing that to me..how can I get through it? I mean I have a new family that I didn't know..I don't know what to do." Catherine signed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. What can I do to help you? Do you want to go home?" Vincent signed.

"Oh I didn't mean to ruin the fun for us, but I'd like to go home," Catherine signed.

"That's ok..let me tell JT and Tess," Vincent signed.

Vincent walked away from her and went to Tess and JT. He told them that Catherine wants to go home because of the situation with her dad. Tess and JT understood completely. So, they all got ready to leave. After returning the rental shoes, they went home. Catherine and Vincent went into her apartment.

"Want some tea?" Vincent signed.

"No, Thank you...I just need to be alone for awhile, alright? I'll be in my room and would you please lock the door when you leave?" Catherine signed as she began to walk away from him and went into her bedroom, but Vincent ran and stopped her then grabbed her arm gently and turned her around, so she was looking at him.

"Who said I'm leaving? Please don't shut me out and let me help you.. I'm always here for you, you know that. I love you." Vincent signed.

"I love you, too, but please understand, I need to be alone." Catherine signed.

"Ok then, I will leave you alone, but let me know if you need anything...and I'm staying right here and I'm not leaving you, alright?" Vincent replied.

"Ok" Catherine signed.

Catherine went into her bedroom and laid down on her bed, thinking what happened with her dad. She thought to herself, should I forgive him? What am I going to do with my brand new family? Will I like them? She shook her head and brushed off her thought. She got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She decided to take a nice soothing bath. She turned the water on and poured some bubbles into the water. She removed her clothes and put her hair up in a she got in the bath, closed her eyes and rested.

Vincent was in the living room, laying on the couch, watching some shows on TV, but not really paying attention. He was daydreaming about Catherine. He thought about how soft and silky she was and her sexy body. Her round butt was beautifully shaped and her breasts were perky and bouncy. Her pussy tasted like a nectar. Her lips was soft. Her beautiful smile when she wiggled her nose. Her eyes were sparkly like a moonlight shining on the water. Her hair smelled like a lavender/vanilla mix. He loved to run his fingers through her long brown hair. His face had a big grin on it while he was daydreaming.

He finally snapped out of his daydream and looked around to see if Catherine was around. He got up from the couch, stretched out his arms and legs. He wondered if she's okay, so he walked in the hallway. He slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked to see if she was on the bed but she was not. He went into her room and walked toward to her bathroom then opened the door slowly and saw her resting in the bathtub. He hovered over her, exploring her body covered in bubbles. He bend down and he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Catherine opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled. They lost in thought and stared at each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You alright?" You feel better?" Vincent signed.

"Well..a little..still preoccupied, but I'll be ok. I'm sorry we had to leave and…" Catherine started signing, but Vincent grabbed her hands to interrupt. He shook his head.

"I'm gonna stop you right there and never apologize again. I have an idea, that will help you get your mind off your dad, so get dressed, come on." Vincent signed.

"What? Where are we going?" Catherine signed, puzzled.

"That wouldn't be a surprise if I told you..get out of bathtub and I will be out of your way." Vincent signed as he started to walk away from her.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't leave...can you help me dry off?" Catherine asked seduced.

She put her hands over his neck, pulled him to her then kissed him on the lip. Vincent wasn't thinking, but he went ahead to kiss her back and their tongues twirled and twirled. He finally broke the kiss and signed to her, "Get ready and wear comfortable clothes."

"Well played," Catherine raised her eyebrow. She walked out of bathroom.

Vincent blurted out a laugh. He walked out of her bathroom and dashed to the kitchen counter. He grabbed his phone and dialed it.

"Hello what can I help you?" The man asked.

"Is the place still open?" Vincent asked.

"Yes it's open till one in the morning," The man replied.

"Perfect..Thanks, man!" Vincent said excitedly. He hung up and anxiously waited for Catherine to get ready.

Catherine picked out her wardrobe. She chose some blue jeans, white tank top and buttoned plaid purple shirt. She put on the white tank top and then put plaid shirt over the tank top. She buttoned it halfway. Then she put on her jeans and then tucked in the tank top. She put flip flops on. She went over to her mirror and checked her hair. She did little touch ups to her hair and then she excitedly walked out of her bedroom. She saw him leaning against the kitchen counter. She walked toward to him. Vincent smirked and looked at her.

"You're beautiful! And..are u ready? Oh one more thing..do u have any scarf?" Vincent signed.

"Thank you!...yes I'm ready...I think I do." Catherine replied.

"Can u go get it for me?" Vincent asked.

"Ok Im gonna get it..be right back." Catherine replied as she rushed to her bedroom and grabbed her scarf then ran out of her bedroom. She gave him her scarf.

"What do u do with it?" Catherine asked, perplexed.

"You'll see." Vincent chuckled.

Vincent and Catherine walked together to Vincent's car. He opened the passenger door and she started to go into the car, but Vincent stopped her. He waved the scarf in front of her with a evil smirk. Catherine looked at him puzzled.

"I'm gonna put it over your eyes, ok?" Vincent signed.

"Oh alright..get it over with" Catherine signed.

Vincent grinned as he put her scarf over her eyes, making sure that she can't see anything. He gently put her in the car. He walked around the car and got into the car. He started to drive. After an hour, they finally arrived at their destination. Vincent got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and helped Catherine out. He put his hand on her back and held her hand. He walked her to the place. He stopped her and made her stand in front of the place. Catherine was anxious and wiggled excitedly. He unblindfolded her. Catherine batted her eyes and gasped as her jaw dropped. They were at the carnival. There is a ferris wheel, games, food, and some rides.

"Oh my God!" That's amazing!" Catherine signed, happily.

"I'm glad to hear it! Let's go...so where do u want to go first?" Vincent signed.

"I'd like to go get on ferris wheel." Catherine giggled.

Vincent and Catherine walked together hand in hand. They stood in the line. They hugged and wiggled their noses as the line moved slowly. Then finally got on the ferris wheel. It went up and around for few times. As they rode, they intertwined their fingers and rested their heads against each other, enjoying the view each time they went over the top. Then they looked at each other and embraced until it was their turn to get off.

They wandered around, looking at different game and display booths. Vincent saw a game that he thought he might try. He pointed at it and guided Catherine to the game booth. The game was "Knock down the bottles with the balls."

Vincent paid and picked up a ball. He threw the ball and, as Catherine watched in amazement, knocked down the bottles on first try. He won and picked large teddy bear with red heart on it. He handled it to her. Catherine took and hugged it.

"Aw Thank you! Love it." Catherine signed.

"You're welcome..so what next?" Vincent asked.

"I haven't eaten yet, so I'm starving." Catherine signed, chuckled.

"Ok..let's go find something around here." Vincent signed.

Vincent and Catherine walked around, looking some food stands. Catherine stopped in her tracks and found what she wanted to eat. She turned around, raised her eyebrow, and looked at Vincent, pointing it to the food stand.

"I would like to have a philly steak with roasted onions, red/green peppers, and melted mozzarella cheese...oh and raspberry iced tea and I want to share it with you, so I wouldn't want to eat a whole sub." Catherine signed.

"Sure, go find a table and I'll be back with food and drink." Vincent signed and pecked her cheek.

Catherine went to look for a table and found one. She sat down, and waited for Vincent. She placed the large teddy bear on the bench. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked to see if she had any messages. There was none and she put it back in her pocket. Vincent paid for food and drink, then turned around and looked for Catherine. He found her and placed food and drink on the table. He sat down next to her. He split the sub in half and gave one of the haves to her. Catherine took a bite, tilted her head back, and signed, "Oh that's delicious." She didn't realize that the cheese hanging out on her chin, but Vincent noticed and chuckled. Catherine looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Catherine signed.

"You have cheese on your chin," Vincent signed.

Catherine grabbed a napkin and started to wipe it off, but Vincent quickly licked it off on her chin then kissed her on the lips and tasted the sub on her lip.

"You tasted good." Vincent signed and chuckled.

"Oh stop that" Catherine laughed as she playfully pushed him back a little bit.

Vincent pulled her back, hugged her tightly, and kissed on her forehead. He looked down at her and signed, "I love you."

Catherine signed to him, "I love you, too."

"Having fun?..You feeling any better? So, want to stay here and ride some rides or games or go home?" Vincent asked.

"Oh yeah I'm having fun and I feel much better when I'm with you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Now, I think we need to go home and I'm sure we'll find something that will satisfy us," Catherine giggled.

"Ohh I like that idea...then let's go home," Vincent replied.

Vincent and Catherine got up from the table, cleared the plates and drinks off the table and threw them into the trash. Catherine grabbed her teddy bear and they walked back to his car. Vincent drove back to Catherine's apartment.

When they got into her apartment, they grinded their lips against each other, tearing each other clothes as they moved toward her bedroom. Vincent put his hands on her waist and pushed her to the wall then lifted her up. Catherine wrapped her legs around his hip and Vincent took his penis and slid it into her.

Catherine moaned as she felt him enter her. Vincent thrust in and out, slowly at first, picking up speed as he went.

He kissed her neck, and moved down to her breast, until his mouth found her nipple. He licked and sucked on it. Catherine moaned, put her hands on his neck and hugged his head to her as he sucked on her nipple.

She lifted his face, opening her mouth, sliding her tongue into his mouth, and kissed deeply and passionately. Soon they climaxed and they gasped for air. Vincent's legs got weak, put her on the floor, falling down on the floor, and took a deep breath. They looked at each other, laughing. Vincent rolled over and got on top of her, kissed her softly, pulled back, and signed, "I love you so much." Then he kissed her again.

Vincent broke the kiss, got up off the floor, and then pulled Catherine up and took her to the bed. They got in the bed, laid down, pulled a blanket over them and doze off.

**The next morning**

Catherine woke up and looked at the time. She turned around and looked at him sleeping. She kissed lightly on his forehead. Then she got up and put her robe on. She walked out of her room and to the living room and saw the flasher on her video phone. She wondered who it was, so she turned on tv and clicked on missed call. There was a unknown caller at 7:30 am this morning. She got puzzled and clicked on "call". She waited for the interpreter to appear on the screen. Soon the interpreter popped up on the screen.

"Hi, I got the call, but I missed it..who was it?" Catherine asked.

"I'm glad that you called back and I thought I'd say hi." The caller through the interpreter said.

"Huh..who's this, please?" Catherine asked again.

Who do you think called Catherine? I know the suspense is killing you, but guess who it is? Whoo Batb is tonight! Can't wait! Please review. Thanks! (((HUGS))) xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi, Honey Bear!" An unknown caller through an interpreter said.

Catherine thought to herself, Oh no it couldn't be! How did he get my number? Why is he calling me? I need to get away from him and what am I supposed to tell Vincent? I'm afraid of him.

"No no please leave me alone!" Catherine yelled as she hung up! She cried hysterically . Vincent slowly fluttered his eyes, rubbed them, and heard her crying in the living room. He jumped out of bed, and ran out of the bedroom. He saw her curling on her couch and crying. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Vincent signed.

"I gotta get away now" Catherine yelled in panic.

She pushed Vincent away and got up from her couch. She ran to her bedroom, grabbed the bag from the closet, and shoved clothes into the bag. Vincent hurried after her and saw her packing. He went and stopped her. He gently grabbed her arm and turned around and looked at her.

"What's going on? Where are you going? Tell me, please," Vincent signed frantically.

"I gotta get out of here and never come back again..please let me go and finish packing. I've never been scared in my life until now. Oh, I gotta get changed." Catherine signed hurriedly.

Catherine hurriedly changed her clothes and finished packing. She was about to grab the bag, but Vincent jerked it away from her hand, put it on the bed. He turned around, put his hands on her arms, and looked at her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me now. Look, I can't help you unless you tell me what's freaking you out. I need to know." Vincent pleaded.

Catherine looked up at him, gulped and cleared her throat. Tears rolled down on her cheeks. She wiped tears away. She looked away and walked toward her bed and sat on it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you...but what I'm going to tell you... is shocking... I've never told anyone, not even my sister. I kept it to myself because I thought I could handle it but I was wrong!" Catherine signed with a scared look. She covered her face with her hands as she bent down on her legs and weeping. Tears filled in her eyes. Vincent looked at her, walked over to her, took a seat next to her, and caressed her back. Catherine pushed him away and got up. She paced back and forth trying to figure what to tell Vincent.

"OK here goes nothing." Catherine signed as she explained everything to him.

_Two years ago before I moved to Colorado and before I met you, I had an ex-boyfriend. I really thought he was a nice guy, but I saw another side of him that I never knew. I had a very terrible relationship. We've been together for a year. We also lived together. See..he abused me, I thought something I did made him angry, but no, because he was drunk all the time. He roughed me up every time he drank. (Sniffles) excuse me. I had bad bruises all over my body. I've tried many times to leave him. Every time I tried to leave, he's always there watching and stalking me. Finally, I got away and packed up for a new life in Colorado. Look, I don't want to get into it because it's too painful and I'd like to forget everything. When you found me crying on the couch, I got a call. It was my ex-boyfriend. I don't know how he got my number. I hope he doesn't know where I live, but if he does, I will leave again. I can't live with that. If you don't want anything to do with me, then I understand and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm scared that I'd lost you. You're the most understanding and caring person I've met. That's the hardest decision I've made for my life. I love you so much and…say something, please._

Vincent had tears in his eyes listening to her. He looked at her in tears. He took a deep breathe and raised his hands to sign.

"Ah, I don't know what to say, but why didn't you tell me from the beginning when we met? I could have protected you. Look I'm sorry that you had to go through difficult time by yourself, but it's not helping because he's back and he is going to hurt you again. You got to call the police..oh and Tess too. I don't know how the system works... They can stop him and put him away. He won't bother you anymore...wait a minute...you never told me his name. You can't even run away. You have to face this problem and I'm here for you as always, do you know why? Because I'm so in love with you. There's no way I'm letting you go. I'm going to call Tess, ok? Come on, let's go to the living room and make a call." Vincent signed.

Vincent walked to her, pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly. And then he kissed softly her on the lips. Vincent and Catherine walked out of her bedroom hand in hand. Vincent found his jacket, and pulled his phone out of the pocket. He was about to dial Tess' number when the doorbell flasher flashed. Vincent went to the door and opened the door. There was a man at the door. Without warning, he punched Vincent and knocked him out. Catherine looked at Vincent on the floor and then looked at the man in fear. She turned around and started to run, but the man ran to her, grabbed her, threw her on the floor, and pinned her, so that she could not move.

"Hello Honey Bear!" The man smirked evilly.

"Please do not hurt me, Gabe!" Catherine begged.

"You left me!" Gabe growled as she tried to struggle to get him off of her. She finally managed to hit his crotch with her knee and then hit his face. The man lost his balance and hold on her. Wasting no time, she pushed him off and ran to her bedroom, and locked the door. She panicky looked for her phone and found it. She unlocked the screen and searched for Tess' number and then texted her.

**Tess! HELP! Get over here now! He's going to kill me and Vincent! Hurry! **

Gabe was in pain, but went after her. He slithered to her bedroom, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He threw himself hit against the door over and over until it finally broke. Catherine screamed. She was trapped, but saw the fire escape and ran to the window and went through the window. She ran upstairs as fast as she could until she reached to the rooftop. She looked around and there is no way out. She had nowhere to go. She stopped in her tracks and saw Gabe standing there with wall behind him. Catherine gasped and frantically ran over to the ledge and looked around and then back at him. She was trapped. Gabe slowly walked toward her and smirked.

In the meanwhile, Tess finally received the text from Catherine and read it. She immediately called the cops for backup. She yelled at JT "Let's go now!" JT jumped. They rushed to Catherine's apartment. They found Vincent laying on the floor. Tess checked his pulse and sighed.

"He got a pulse." She looked around and asked "Where's Cat?"

"I don't know..just go find her and I'll stay here with Vincent." JT said as Tess ran off and searched for Cat. Tess heard Cat screaming. It came from the rooftop. Tess ran to the window where there was a fire escape and ran up the stairs. Reaching the rooftop, Tess found Gabe shaking Catherine hard as he tried to push her off the ledge. Tess drew her gun and pointed it at Gabe.

"Stop! Let her go now or I'll shoot you!" Tess yelled.

Gabe stopped, turned around, and looked at Tess. He grinned evilly and turned back around to Catherine, then grabbed her arms to lift her up and throw her over the ledge.

Tess shot him in the back. Gabe gasped and managed to toss Catherine before he fell back down on the ground with his eyes opened and he didn't move. Catherine frantically grabbed the edge of the ledge and held on it . Tess screamed and ran to the ledge. She saw Catherine hanging on and grabbed her. She tried to pull her back up, but lost her grip. Tess didn't realize that Vincent was behind her and quickly grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her back up. When Catherine was half way up, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way.

When Catherine's feet were on the rooftop, he hugged her as Tess looked on. Tess went over Gabe, bent down, and checked his pulse. He had no pulse. He was dead. JT stood back and frozen. He had seen everything.

"Um..are you all ok?" JT asked.

"I'm ok, but I don't know about Vincent and Cat." Tess replied.

Vincent and Catherine were still hugging. They thought they had lost each other. JT and Tess looked at each other and then looked at them.

JT went over and put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Are you guys alright? And who was that guy?" JT asked.

Vincent sniffled and cried. He turned around and looked at JT, and said "Yeah, I thought I lost her and...I have no idea who he was."

"Wait..you don't know him?" Tess asked Vincent.

"No, I've never met him in my life before but..I have this feeling that he seemed to know Catherine." Vincent said.

"Cat? you know him?" Tess signed.

Catherine gulped and looked down at her feet then up to Tess and signed, "Yes I do."

"Well..who was he?" Tess demanded.

"Can we get into my apartment and talk?" Catherine signed. They all nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead and I have to stay here and wait for the cops and give a statement and I will be back soon, ok?" Tess signed.

Catherine signed, "OK."

Vincent, JT, and Catherine went downstairs from the rooftop and back to her apartment. They all sat down on the couch and were quiet. Catherine quickly turned around and faced Vincent.

"Oh, Are you ok? I thought I'd lost you." Catherine asked Vincent.

"Yeah I'm ok and you haven't lost me...I'm here." Vincent replied.

Catherine quickly pulled him closer to her and hugged. She wouldn't let go of him.

Tess finally finished her statement and went into Catherine's apartment. Tess grabbed a chair to sit next to them. She sighed.

"Aright...who was this guy?" Why was he trying to kill you?" Tess asked Catherine.

"That was Gabe, my ex-boyfriend." Catherine signed.

"What..your ex? you never told me." Tess signed.

"Hold on, let me explain..that's a long story. I'm sure Catherine doesn't want to get into it because she had a bad night, but I'd like to make that short version..so, Catherine was in an abused relationship with Gabe. Catherine finally escaped and never looked back. She moved here to get away from him. I guess Gabe found her here. So you know what happened on the roof. That's over and we need to move on." Vincent explained as they nodded slowly. JT and Tess were shocked to hear the terrible story.

Tess signed to Catherine "I'm sorry and I had no idea what you have been gone through. I wish you'd told me and I could have put him away. But I totally understand. Honey, it's all over. Come on hug! Tess and Catherine got up and gave each other a hearty hug. JT and Vincent looked at them and smiled. Catherine and Tess finally broke the hug and had a good tears. They looked at JT and smiled in awe. JT shrugged his shoulders, looking puzzled and said "Wha..what are you looking at?"

"Haha, you have a tear." Tess said.

"No no no, I don't have a tear, just something in my eyes." JT teased as he looked away and wiped a tear from his cheek. They all laughed.

"I think we should go, so Vincent and Catherine can spend their time together." JT said to Tess.

"Ok yeah we should...and Catherine, please talk to me whatever it happens. No more secrets, ok?" Tess signed to Catherine.

"Ok, no more secrets." Catherine nodded.

Catherine scooted them to the door and opened the door for them. She waved at them and they waved back then left. Catherine closed the door and locked it. She turned around and saw Vincent staring at her.

"What?" Catherine giggled.

Vincent scoffed and ran over to her, crushing her lips and opening his mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their kisses deepened. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, signing "Don't ever scare me like that ever again and I almost lost you...I love you very much!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and embraced. He pulled back again and looked into her eyes, and asked, "Would you like to move in with me at my townhouse?"

Catherine gasped and signed "yes I'd love to..and I love you!"

They were excited and Vincent lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then spun around excitedly and then carried her to her bedroom. As soon as they were in her bedroom, their clothes were all over the floor. They laid down on the bed, expressed their love by making a wild hot love passionately. After making love, they were relaxed in the bed and discussed about her moving in with him. They were satisfied with their decision.

**What do you think of this chapter? I'm sorry that it took me awhile to finish this story. Are you happy with their moving in together? And Gabe?! I couldn't have done it without you, you are my BEST beasties. I love you. Hugs xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two weeks later**

Catherine has been packing for the move. She was excited with a big grin. She was in the bedroom gathering things from under the bed. She gasped when she found a box full of photos. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, opened the lid and sorted out the family pictures. She found one of her mother. Tears ran down her face as she trailed her finger on her mother's face. Her mother was beautiful.

Vincent got puzzled when things got quiet. He looked around and wondered where Catherine was. He walked in the hallway and stood in the bedroom doorway. He saw her sitting on the floor crying. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He glanced at the photo and looked at her.

"Is that your mother?" Vincent signed.

"Yeah, I miss her every day and I wish you could have met her." Catherine signed.

"Yeah..she was beautiful like you are now and she would have been proud of you," Vincent signed.

"Oh thank you...you are sweet!" Catherine signed as she hugged him.

Catherine sighed and put the photo back in the box and started to pack some more. Vincent went out of the bedroom and started to pack things in the living room. Catherine came out of her bedroom and walked over to Vincent and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"You hungry? I'm starving..wanna some pizza?" Catherine signed.

"Yeah sure..let's call and order a pizza." Vincent signed.

Vincent called Pizza Hut on his cell and ordered a large supreme pizza and two 20 oz of Coke. The caller took the order and informed him that it will be $13.68 dollars and will be there in about 20 minutes.

Vincent and Catherine continued to pack while they waited for the pizza to arrive.

When the doorbell flasher flashed and Catherine ran to get money out of her purse and then she opened the door and the delivery guy handled the pizza and two bottles of Coke to Catherine and she gave him money. She signed, "Thank you." The guy left and she closed the door and placed the pizza on the kitchen counter. She grabbed paper plates and napkins. She put two slices on a plate and gave it to Vincent. He sat at the dining table. Catherine served herself a slice and sat down. They ate pizza and drank coke.

"Almost done packing..and I can't wait to move in with you!" Catherine giggled.

"I can't wait and cuddle with you and...something I really want to do is...you know." Vincent smirked.

"Oh I don't know what you are talking about." Catherine giggled as she acted like dumb.

"Ah you do know what I am talking about." Vincent signed.

Vincent slowly got up from the chair, walked over to her, leaned down, and nibbled her neck and then up to her earlobe, causing her moan and took his face in her hands. She kissed him hard on the mouth and their tongues played. He pulled her up from the chair and against him and their bodies touched. He slid his hand down to her butt and squeezed repeatedly. She cupped his face to meet her eyes and then kissed him. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"I love you." Vincent mouthed.

"I love you, too." Catherine mouthed.

**The next day**

Catherine finally moved in with Vincent. They unpacked all the boxes, arranged and organized. They were satisfied with what they did to that place. It was perfect. They felt home.

"Let's go to our bedroom and make something special, ok?" Catherine signed seductively.

"Ah I love your idea and let's go." Vincent smiled. The Vincent rolled his eyes, sighed when he heard knock on the door. Catherine looked puzzled and signed, "What's the matter?"

"There's knock on the door." Vincent signed. Catherine rolled her eyes and signed, "who could that be at the door?"

"Go in there and wait for me and I will get rid of whoever is at the door, ok?" Vincent signed. She nodded and went into the bedroom and waited.

Vincent opened the door and was shocked what he saw.

"What the hell?" What are you doing here? You were supposed to be...I don't understand how that possible is." Vincent reacted.

"Hello I'm back, honey!" Alex smiled. She bumped him to get in.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Vince?" Alex asked.

"What are you doing?" You're supposed to be in a mental ward..what..how did you get out?" Vincent said in shock.

"I'm out! I'm fine. I came here to get you back and we can be together. I want you to dump your tramp girlfriend and be with me and our son." Alex smiled.

"What..whoa...you are psycho! There's no US! We don't have a son. Get out now or I call the cops." Vincent demanded as he turned around and grabbed the phone. Before he did that, she hit him with a gun and knocked him out. He fell on the floor. She bent down and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry I had no choice." Alex called out to some guys to get Vincent out, and they dragged him to the van. Alex was still standing and waiting for Catherine.

Catherine waited and wondered what was taking him so long. She put PJ on and she made her way into the living room. Her smile went upside down when she saw Alex standing by the door. Catherine looked around and signed, "Where is Vincent?"

"I don't get what you were going to say..well it doesn't matter." Alex said as she walked toward Catherine. She waved her gun in front of Catherine. Catherine gasped and closed her eyes as Alex put it on her cheek. Alex pulled back and walked back to the door. She turned around and took the last look at Catherine. She smiled and left. Catherine stood frozen when she fluttered her eyes to see if Alex still was there. She was gone. Catherine gasped and kneeled down to the floor and cried. After pulling herself together, she got up from the floor. She raced to the coffee table and grabbed her phone. She looked for Tess' number and texted her.

**Tess! Alex is back! I think she has Vincent! **

Catherine paced back and forth in the living room and waited for Tess to respond the text. She finally got the text back.

**Oh my God! Cat! I'm on my way now, sit tight! **

Catherine impatiently waited for Tess. She finally arrived with JT.

"Cat! What happened?" Tess asked.

"Alex was just here and had a gun on me..I think she took Vincent." Catherine signed, cried.

"I don't understand...how did she..I gotta call Dr. Marks right now..hold on." Tess said.

JT walked to Catherine and calmed her down by hugging her.

"It'll be okay, we will find Vincent." JT signed as Catherine nodded in agreement. Tess finally hung up in anger.

Tess was angry as JT and Catherine looked shocked.

"What's going on, Tess?" JT asked.

"Dr. Marks is dead." Tess signed with her voice breaking. JT and Catherine's jaw dropped and their eyes were widen.

"Oh my God! What happened?" JT asked.

"Somehow Alex killed him and broke out of the hospital. She escaped. Look I gonna call the precinct and put an aps on Alex now, be right back." Tess signed and said.

Catherine sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She signed to JT "Vincent better be ok! I can't live without him. I love him so much. I can't lose him" as tears fell down on her cheeks. She bawled out of her lungs. JT sat next to her and comforted her. JT signed to her "we'll get him back, I promise." Tess told them that's done, so we wait.

It has been two weeks since Vincent was taken away. JT and Tess stayed with Catherine because they didn't want to leave her alone. They haven't heard from Vincent or Alex.

Meanwhile, Alex held Vincent hostage at her house. She put the chains on his ankle by the bed in her basement.

"How is my Vince doing? and our son wants to see you, he's excited." Alex said in joy.

"Go to hell! I've told you many time that we don't have a son and we never will be family, you understand? I don't love you. The Alex I used to know was sweet and loveable. What happened to you? Oh that's right, you cheated on me and I left you. You couldn't handle the breakup and you wanted me back, so you lied about the son we never had. Do you honestly think that I could take you back after everything you did? I will not take you back, never and ever. Do you know why? I love Catherine more than anything and she's everything I want." Vincent said.

"Hey, there's no way you could say this to my face! Well..you are delusional, she doesn't love you the way I do love you. She's deaf and you just use her to get back to me. You're here with me and we can be happy together. We could find love again. Well you might be hungry, so I brought you some food." Alex said.

"What! you're crazy! She may be deaf, but I love her the way she is and I do care about her a lot and her deafness doesn't bother me at all and she's beautiful inside and outside." Vincent pleaded.

"Whatever you think and I don't care. All I care about is being with you. I love you, Vince." Alex said as Vincent rolled his eyes.

Alex put food on the table next to the bed. She walked out of the basement and locked the door. Vincent plopped on the bed and thought about Catherine. He had to figure out an escape plan. The plan he made is to trick Alex, try to snatch the keys for the chains and the basement door from Alex and then escape. And call the cops. He hoped that his plan works, so he can go back to Catherine. Alex came back to check on him. Vincent heard footsteps, so he pretended to be sick with stomach ache. Alex unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped and saw Vincent in pain. She ran to him and said, "Are you alright?"

Vincent said, "It's my stomach..must be the food that you made for me." Alex turned around and saw the food. Vincent grabbed her and yanked her back to him and wrapped one arm around her neck and squeezed hard, cutting off her airway. He only squeezed long enough until she became unconscious. He slowly lowered her on the bed. Vincent quickly checked her to make sure she was still alive and then frantically looked for the keys in her jacket and found them. He unlocked the chain then put it on her ankle. He raced out of the basement and locked it. He searched for the phone and dialed Tess. Tess heard her phone buzz and looked at the screen that showed unknown call and answered Who's that?"

"It's me Vincent!, I trapped Alex in the basement. Please hurry and come get me, Tess." Vincent said.

"Oh my gosh, Vincent?! Where are you? Im gonna get backup." Tess said in shock.

"I'm at Alex's house. Hurry." Vincent replied.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Tess said. JT walked over to Tess and looked at her.

"You found Vincent?!" JT exclaimed. Tess nodded and said you stay with Catherine and I will bring Vincent back. Tess raced out and drove to Alex's house. JT jumped joy and was about to tell Catherine, but he found her asleep. He smiled and decided not to bother her until she was in Vincent's arms. Tess and the cops arrived at Alex's house. They entered into the foyer and saw Vincent standing by the dining table. Tess shed some tears and ran into Vincent's arms and hugged him.

"Are you alright? I couldn't believe it! Where's Alex?" Tess asked in joy.

"I'm fine and she is in the basement with a chain on her ankle. Here is key for the door and chain." Vincent said, handing her the key. They walked down the stairs and unlocked the door. They saw her laying on the bed. Alex was shocked and angry. Tess commanded the officer to cuff her and read her the rights. The cop walked around the bed and grabbed her arms and put them behind her back then cuffed and read her rights. Other officer unlocked the chain and took it off her ankle.

"How could you do this to me? we could be together and be family with our son! I love you! Why did you do this?!" Alex screamed.

"Geez, what a freaking psycho! Alex, you're arrested for a murder of Dr. Evan Marks, the kidnapping of Vincent Keller, and attempted murder on Catherine Chandler. Get her out of here!" Tess said.

"What?! Dr. Marks is dead? and she tried to kill Catherine? Oh my God, is she OK?" Vincent gasped.

"Yes he's dead and Catherine is fine and at home with JT. I will take you to her, ok? Vincent." Tess said. Tess and Vincent drove to his house. They finally arrived. JT jumped and saw Vincent. They hugged.

"Am I glad to see you! Big guy!" JT exclaimed.

"I'm glad to be back, JT." Vincent said. They watched Catherine sleeping on the couch. Vincent walked over to her, bent down and brushed her hair back in her ear. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her on the lips softly. Catherine started to stir and fluttered her eyes. She finally opened her eyes to look up at Vincent. She gasped, sat up, and hugged him.

"Vincent? are you ok?" Catherine signed in tears.

"Yes I'm ok...it's all over! Alex is in jail for long time and she never comes back again." Vincent signed. Vincent and Catherine hugged tightly.

"Well we'd better get going now." Tess said as JT nodded.

"We better get together soon, so see you later." JT said. JT and Tess walked to the front door and turned around and waved at them goodbye. Catherine ran into Tess and hugged. She signed to her "Thank you for bringing Vincent back to me. Then she hugged JT and thanked him for staying with me. JT and Tess left the house.

**Later that night**

Catherine told Vincent to go out and do something while she prepared a special dinner. Vincent did go out for a while.

She prepared the main course. She put two candles on the dining table and set plates, silverwares, and napkin on the table. She rushed to the bedroom and changed into a nice and sexy dress. She wore a purple dress with a tie on her back. She had spagetti straps on her shoulders. She fixed her hair and sprayed a little perfume on her. She went out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to check on food. Then she checked everything is set on the table. She saw Vincent coming in. Vincent came to her with a dozen roses. He handled roses to her and kissed her. She thanked him for the roses and gestured him to the table and sat. She excitedly rushed to the kitchen to get some delicious silver lidded dish and placed it on the table in front of him.

"I have a surprise for you...are you ready?" Catherine excitedly asked.

"Yeah, what have you got there?" Vincent smiled.

Catherine removed the lid and put it away. Vincent looked at the dishes and was puzzled. He looked up to her and asked, "What's that?"

"Baby back ribs, baby corn, and baby carrots. And those are your clue." Catherine smiled.

**Sorry it took me long time to write it. I got stuck every time. So what do you think of those clues? Will Vincent figure what it is? What does Vincent think? Review. Thanks! Love you all! Hugs xoxoxo**


End file.
